A Lasting Repent
by devi no kaze
Summary: Hermione had made her mind yet here she was; she cried in front of him. She never had a chance to say sorry... He was gone now and lied there, in front of her. She hadn't said sorry...


A Lasting Repent

Summary: Hermione cried and cried. She never had a chance to say sorry... He's gone now and lied there, in front of her. She hasn't say sorry...

Warning : un-beta-ed, grammar mistake, typos

Hermione Weasley nee Granger stared at the Daily Prophet in disbelief. Her hands shook and his brown eyes filled with tears as she read the headline of the famous Wizarding World newspaper.

Draco Malfoy Has Reached His End

Draco Malfoy, the famous CEO of Malfoy company, was reported died last night. This shocking news was reported by Healer Simon, Mr. Malfoy's personal healer. Mr. Malfoy died because of some strange complicated damages in his body as the result of unknown dark magic that hit him the night when Malfoy Manor was attacked by Death Eaters in revenge for his betrayal of You-Know-Who few months ago. The Healer, Aurors and some Experts of Dark Magic had been working hard to find out what kind of dark magic that hit Mr. Malfoy but the result was none.

The death of Mr. Malfoy, ex-Death Eater who was famous for his betrayal of You-Know-Who, was a great loss for the Wizarding World. After the war, Mr. Malfoy had changed into a respectable man who was against the prejudice that many pureblood still believed, although the war had ended. He became one of the biggest philanthropists in Wizarding World history.

The funeral will be held in a week in Malfoy Family Cemetery, according to Mr. Blaise Zabini. Many friends and family members will be expected to attend the funeral to bid Mr. Malfoy good bye as well as give support to his adopted son, Alexander Malfoy. The poor eighteen year old boy is-

Hermione bit her lips. She can't read anymore. She put the newspaper down and palmed her face. Hot tears fell down his face as memories flood her mind. She sobbed as she felt a regret slowly eating her inside. Regret for what? For everything. She regretted she never visited him at the hospital, she regretted never ran after him that day, she regretted to have let him go.

_-Gringrott Bank-_

_Hermione was arranging some papers when a certain name was seen among the others. She raised an eyebrow when she read it._

"_Wow.." _

"_What's wow, Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Hannah Abbots in front of her, putting few documents on her table._

"_Just... this paper. It said that Draco Malfoy wants to take 100,000 Galleon form his account." _

"_Did he just take 75,000 thousand Galleon last week for the orphanages last week? And he also donates 45,000 Galleon for Children Education program, build a company that help poor wizards who wants to build a business, not to mention 500,000 Galleon to help Hogwarts renovation few years ago and any other charity he has done. Now, 600,000 Galleon? What is it for?" Hannah asked curiously. She moved beside Hermione and began to read together with her. She let out a low whistle._

"_A donation for Government Magical Corporation, a company that works for Ministry that has a job to help war victims like find a cure for war damages victims in St. Mungos for example." Hermione said._

"_He really changes after the war, doesn't he?" Hermione didn't say anything. Did Draco Malfoy really change? Or it's just a way to build up Malfoy reputation? Just because you had betrayed the Dark Lord in the last minutes didn't mean that everyone would accept you immediately..._

_-Diagon Alley, few weeks later-_

_Hermione tried to move her feet as fast as she could. She wanted to be able to get the newest edition of Hogwarts : A History before it sold out. It was limited edition and only valuable for two hundreds copies. She checked her watch and groaned._

_Hermione slammed the door of Flourish and Blotts_ _opened, making all the people inside jumped of surprise. Mrs. Miller, the owner of the shop, hurriedly went to her favourite and regular customer._

"_Miss Granger, how lovely to see you." She greeted happily. Hermione wanted to returned her nice welcome but she was too out of breath to do that. She sent her a polite smile, though._

"_Can I help you?" Mrs. Milles asked._

"_I was wondering if you still have the newest edition of Hogwarts : A History in your shelf." Hermione's spirit went down when she saw a guilty expression on Mrs. Miller's face._

"_I'm so sorry, Miss Granger, but the last one had been brought by someone." _

"_Who?"_

"_The Mister over there" Mrs. Miller pointed to a tall blond man on the corner, reading a small book. Hermione eyed the thick book in his hand before walked to him. She took a deep breath and prepared to find words to convince the man so he would sell it to her. She didn't mind the price._

"_Excuse me..."Hermione gasped when the men tuned around showed a very familiar pale face._

"_Malfoy?" The said man raised an eyebrow and smirked._

"_Granger?" He greeted,"What do you want?"_

"_Umm.." Hermione bit her lips. She glanced at the thick booki n his hand._

"_You want this?" Draco asked straight forwardly. Her eyes snapped up and she scowled when she saw a familar Malfoy smirk on his face._

"_I have been waiting for that book for months and I found out that you just bought the last copy" _

"_So you want to borrow it from me or something?" _

"_No, I want to buy it from you"_

"_You want to buy this book from me?" Hermione nodded. _

"_Well?" Hermione's heart went faster when she saw Draco looked at her with a serious expression. Possibly thinking about it. _

"_Fine-"_

"_Great!"_

"_But you have to do something for me" Draco smirked._

"_What's that?" She asked. She rolled her eyes when she saw her eyes traveled her body. She hit him with her bag._

"_Ow! What was that for?" Draco cried out, rubbing the sore part on his head._

"_For being such a pervert. I will give you twice the price but I will not sleep with you!" Draco smirked and leaned down._

"_I think you're the one who is a pervert, Granger. I will not ask you to sleep with me although I really appreciate your new look. You're look beautiful now." Hermione cursed herself when she felt herself blushed._

"_S-So what do you want?"_

"_Umm..."_

"_Come one, Malfoy! I don't have much time."_

"_A dinner." Hermione's brown eyes widen. Did her ears function well? The great Draco Malfoy asked Hermione Granger, the best friend of his former arch-enemy Harry Potter, out for a dinner? He maybe had changed but did he seriously ask her out?_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me correctly, Granger. If you want this book, meet me at the Le Jardin de Laurier tonight at 7 o'clock." He said as he walked out the shop._

'_Damn that ferret!"She muttered as she walked out and went to the nearest dress shop. Oh, what she would do for her favourite book!_

_-Le Jardin de Laurier, 06.55 0'clock-_

_Hermione looked around as she tried to fix her dress. She was five minutes early and didn't know if Malfoy was there yet. She quietly walked inside the one of the most expesive and luxurious restaurants in Wizarding World and looked around. She felt uncomfortable with some perverted stared men threw at her. They looked like they wanted to eat , good thing she bought her wand with her! Well, she should, right?_

"_Excuse me, Miss. Can I help you?" An old man asked politely._

"_Um.. I'm-"_

"_She's with me Mr. Summer" A deep masculine voice was heard. Hermione turned around and face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy himself. She admitted that he looked dashing with his expensive suit._

"_Ah, Mister Malfoy. This lovely lady is your date? Well, let me show you the room we have prepared for you" The man began walked away. Hermione felt him nudged her and saw he offered his arms. Reluctantly, she linked her hand around his elbow and both of them off to see their dinner place._

"_This is so beautiful" Hermione said softly as they entered the room. Their dinner place was in a private room with a beautiful scenery as the company and also soft music played by some musicians at the corner. This must be a VIP service or something._

"_Sit down, Granger." Draco said, taking a seat on the table and put a large box on the table. Hermione sat down and looking at the box._

"_You'll have it after we eat" He said._

"_You're planning something, aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes. She held back an annoyed growled when Draco chuckled amusingly._

"_No, why should I?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe because the fact that we weren't in nice term at school and never talked for years after the war ad now you suddenly invited me to have a dinner with you in an expensive restaurant just because I want that book." Hermione said, eyeing the book on the table._

"_I don't plan anything, Granger. Let say this is my apology for my immature behaviour at school. Let's become friend, shall we?" Draco said, offering his hand. Hermione frowned and looked at him uncertainly before shook his hand._

"_Fine. I'll give you a chance. But if you were planning anything, you would pay for that, Malfoy!" She threatened. She growled in annoyance when Draco just laughed at her._

_Surprisingly, the dinner went well. They talked like old friends and even joked. Hermione couldn't deny that she really enjoyed his company. He really had changed after all. Maybe this would be a beginning of wonderful friendship._

_-A month later-_

_Hermione ran to the door. She opened the door and immediately greeted by a bunch of red roses in front of her face. She took it and smiled at the man before her._

"_Thank you Draco" She said as she walked into the house to find a vase for the flower. Their civil dinner gave a result she had expected. A wonderful friendship. Now they would meet at least three time a week for dinner or lunch and sometime he would drop by at her flat with flower or chocolate or something for her. _

"_Looks good" Draco said as his eyes swept the dinning table full of homemade food for both of them. They were having lunch at her house since she had day off._

"_Thanks. I hope they would suit your taste. Merlin knows you're used to eating expensive food." Hermione said, sat across of him._

"_That's not true. When my mother was still alive, she was the one who would cook breakfast, lunch or dinner. She never let house elves to cook for my family." Draco said. Hermione bit her lips._

"_My mother liked to cook this food."Draco said, looking at the familiar French food._

"_Try it out and if it doesn't as delicious as your mother usually made, You have to teach me how to make it." Hermione said._

"_This is good...!" Hermione smiled happily as Draco moaned and looked at the food like it was sort of God._

_-Weeks later-_

"_Stop it!' Hermione laughed as she rolled on the floor. _

"_No until you apologize, Miss Granger" Draco said as he continued tickling her. He didn't know she was ticklish until he accidentally brush his hand on her waist. He watched gleefully as Hermione rolled on the floor, laughing like mad._

"_Please... Fine, I apologize Draco. You're right! You're tall and sinfully hot" Draco stopped his action and looked at her with a victory expression. Hermione giggled and sat up._

_Draco's eyes never leave her at once. He noticed that her curly brown hair was a mess and her cheeks were red from laughing too much. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and her soft small hand was busy get rid of them. Her soft pink lips cured up in a sweet smile. Without thinking, he kissed her. _

"_Draco?" Hermione whispered as they broke away. Her eyes looked into his grey ones before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a more passionate kiss._

_-Five months later-_

"_I love you" Hermione's eyes widen when Draco said the three words to her the night of their five months anniversary. She looked into his eyes and saw a sincere in them. Hermione felt a tug in her heart._

"_Hermione?"_

"_Um.." Hermione wanted to say the words back to him but why she couldn't do it? She looked down at the floor. She felt a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him._

"_It's alright. You don't have to say them back. It's okay" Hermione saw he forced a smile. She felt really wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned onto his chest. She felt his hand caressed her hair softly._

'_Why can I say that back to this wonderful person?'_

_-One year anniversary-_

_Hermione laughed at the joke Ron made. She was spending time in the Burrow all day since yesterday was Ron's birthday and she completely forgot about it. She listened as Ron told him about his training with Cuddley Cannon last week, the last training for him because the there was no match for a month. Why? Who knew? At least that was what Ron told him, he didn't really listen to his coach, to busy thinking about home._

"_Do you believe it, Hermione? He actually asked her out in front of all the team members. Wow, the guy has gut in him" Ron said as he told him about Ryan Windsterling, his teammate._

"_Well, that's real man Ronald." Hermione said, smiling at Audry, Percy's wife, as she passed them._

"_What about you, Hermione? Any boyfriend yet?" Hermione looked up as saw a hopeful look in Ron's eyes. She knew he didn't mean to show it. _

"_Um... No no one. What about you?" Ron smiled._

"_You know my heart only belongs to one girl or woman now she is." Ron said softly. Hermione bit her lips. Her eyes widen when Ron leaned down and presses his lips on hers. Hermione kissed him back. They broke their kiss for a moment and Hermione forced a smile when Ron stared at her lovingly._

'_This is wrong! I have Draco.. I- Wait Draco' __Hermione eyes went to her watch and panicked filled her when she saw it was already 9 pm. She had a date with Draco at 7 pm. Hermione stood up quickly and ran to the living room, where everyone was gathering. She looked around frantically._

"_Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny asked._

"_Do you know where my bag is?" She asked quickly. Ginny frowned before she walked to where Harry sat and pulled out a brown bag from behind him._

"_Thanks"_

"_Hermione, where're you going?"_

"_I have to go Ginny. I missed some important appointments and I have to be hurry to apologize. Say sorry for me to your mother, okay" Hermione said before disappeared form the view._

_- Le Jardin de Laurier-_

_Hermione quickly ran into the restaurant, not caring the dirty looks she got from other customers. Her brown eyes swept the large restaurant. Once she spotted what she was looking for, she moved her legs as fast as possible._

"_I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as she rushed to the man who was probably in bad mood right now. The sight of two cold meals and several glasses on the table only made her felt more guilty._

"_Where were you?" Draco asked. His voice was calm but she recognized a hint of anger in it. _

"_I'm so sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to. I visited the Burrow after work and.. and I kind of lost track of time." Hermione said._

"_The Burrow, huh? When will you introduce me as your boyfriend, Hemione? We have been dating for a year now. I think it's time to let everyone know about us." Draco said. Hermione went silent._

"_Let's go home. The dinner have gone cold and it's not nice anymore, besides I bet you have had a nice dinner at the Weasleys anyway." Draco said. Hermione watched as he called a man and asked for a bill. Her eyes moved to the cold meal on the table. It was her favourite food, ._

"_Hermione?" She looked up and saw Draco offered his hand. She took it and they walked out the restaurant in silent._

_-A month later-_

"_Hermione, I think that owl is for you" Hermione looked up when she heard Hannah's voice. She turned to the window and saw a familiar eagle-owl. She smiled._

_Dear, Hermione_

_Fancy having dinner to night at Pour Le Mieux at 7?_

_DM_

_Hermione smiled._

_Dear DM,_

_Sure_

_Hermione_

_Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. She smiled. Just two hours before she could go home and 4 hours before she will have a dinner date with Draco. They hadn't had one since their last dinner date on their anniversary. They were too busy. She determined to make up her mistake and promised she wouldn't screw it up tonight._

"_Hermione?" Hannah's head peeked out from the door._

"_Yes?"_

"_Ron Weasley is here." _

"_Thanks"_

_-Pour Le Mieux, 10 pm-_

_Hermione looked around frantically. Her face was pale. She was sure that wasn't because she was late. Hermione looked around but she didn't find the one she was looking for._

"_Excuse me?" She walked to the man in black. The man greeted her with a warm smile._

"_I am looking for Draco Malfoy" _

"_I'm sorry Miss, Mr. Malfoy has left the restaurant fifteen minutes ago. He had been here since 7 o'clock but it seemed that the one he was waiting for didn't come"_

"_Thank you, Sir" Hermione bit her lips. She walked fast out the door and appeared to her flat._

_-Hermione's flat-_

_Hermione walked into her flat sluggishly. Se had come to Draco's flat but didn't find him there. So, she thought it was better if she went home and looked for him tomorrow. She took off her flat shoes and waked slowly to the living room before threw her small body on the sofa. She squeaked when she felt she sat on something. She jumped off the sofa and saw Draco. He was rubbing a sore spot on his chest._

"_Merlin, you've gained weight" He said. Hermione scowled before she remember that she had to apologize._

"_Draco, I'm sorry" She started. She bit her lips when Draco just stared at her and didn't say anything. Hermione saw hurt in his eyes._

"_What's wrong with you lately, Hermione?" Draco asked softly._

"_You barely spend time with me. You always refused to almost every date I proposed to you and when you agree, you stand me up without informing me. You said your work always keeps you in your office almost everyday, that was why you couldn't have a date with me even it was just a lunch date, but every time I drop by your office, your secretary said you're home little early or said that you had a lunch with someone else AND that person was the Weasley King! Are you cheating on me?" Draco asked. His voice was calm but cold._

"_I'm not cheating on you"_

"_Then why? Give me your reason Hermione, please? I need it. Why did you always spend much time in The Burrow but never with me? Why do you always have that glowing, full of happiness face when Weasley send you letter or ask you to come to the Burrow? Why do you insist to keep our relationship hidden from everyone?" Hermione bit her bottom lip. The silence surrounding them as Draco patiently waited for her answer._

"_You're still in love with Weasley, aren't you? That's why you can't say that you love me. You're confused between me and him" He said softly. Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. Did she really love Ron? _

"_Are you ashamed of me Hermione?" Hermione's head snapped to Draco. She felt a sharp pain in her heart when she saw a pain look on his face._

"_Are you ashamed because you're dating an ex-Death Eater? A War Hero and An Ex-Death Eater, that doesn't sound nice, doesn't it?"_

"_I...I-Draco..I" Hermione breathed heavily. She wanted to tell him she wasn't ashamed of him. She wasn't...was she? Hermione watched in desperate when Draco grabbed his coat and walked to the door._

"_Hermione, I will not force you to be with me. I just want you to be happy" Draco took a deep breathe._

"_I will wait for your decision" He said before walked away._

_Hermione stared at the papers in front of her. She didn't have an energy to do her work. A fight with Draco few days ago was still in her mind. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Draco's words were playing in her ears. Draco was right. She was confused between Draco and Ron._

_Yes, she was dating Draco, but she was still in love with Ron. She was hurt when Ron broke up with her but she accepted it. When Draco came into her life, she found a cure for loneliness she felt after the break up. She felt happy because there was someone who loved her and cared for her. Was that wrong? Did she just use Draco to fill Ron's empty spot in her heart?_

_Now Ron was back for a vacation and they got along well once again, just like the first few months they began dating after the war except his time was just best friend thing not dating. _

_Hermione's eyes went down to the ring on her left hand. Another reason why she stand Draco up a months ago. Hermione didn't expect Ron to propose her. Knowing the fact that they weren't dating. Since no one knew about her relationship with Draco, everyone included Ron thought she was still in love with him, something that probably true. He even had told his family and Harry about his plan to propose her and they were happy and support him, of course, especially Mrs. Weasley, who always thought Hermione as her own daughter. _

_Hermione remembered the nigt when Ron down on his knee and confessed that he was stupid to broke up with her. He said he loved her with all of his heart and wanted them together again. He said he didn't want to lose her and wanted her to marry him._

_Hermione didn't say anything that time. Her mind flew to Draco, that was the time that she realized she had a date with him. She shuttered and Ron laughed, thinking that she was nervous and said she didn't have to decide now. He let her to think about it but he wanted her to keep the ring. Hermione was too shock to immediately met Draco so she went to some quiet place to calm her down._

_Hermione looked up when she heard someone opened the door. She smiled when she aw Ron at the doorway with a bunch of white roses. Not her favorite, though. Her favourite was red roses, something that Draco always gave her. She smiled at him and let him place a kiss on her lips._

"_Thank you, that's beautiful"_

"_Wanna have a lunch with me?" Ron asked._

"_Sure"_

_-Diagon Alley's restaurant-_

_Hermione smiled in amusement when Ron complained that George had put a large tarantula on his bed his morning again. Hermione shook her head. Lived with the Weasley was interesting, never quite and always filled with humor. Hermione felt a pair of eyes were watching her. She looked up and frozen. Draco was standing outside the restaurant and looked at her and Ron through the large window where they sat near to. _

"_Hermione!" Ron's voice made her turned her head to him. She saw him looking at her with a concern look, so she smiled at him. She glanced at the window and Draco had disappeared._

"_Hermione, Mum said she missed you. You should visit the Burrow" _

"_Ron, I visited the Burrow three days ago."_

"_Yeah, but Mum said she had something to show you. Something for the wedding." Ron said. Hermione's eyes widen._

"_Ron, I haven't said yes yet"_

"_I know, Mione. But Mum and Dad as well as the others plus Harry are so excited and they even have prepared everything. You will accept my proposal, won't you Hermione?" Ron asked._

_Hermione bit her lips. What should she do now? The Weasleys was so excited to have her as a part of their family. They had welcomed her with open arms since the beginning. Draco's parents, however, were still in prejudice about muggle-born or so she thought. She never met them after the capture in Malfoy Manor and the Final Battle. But compared to what have The Weasley had done for her, she owed them everything._

_You're still in love with Weasley, aren't you?_

_Are you ashamed of me Hermione?_

_A War Hero and An Ex-Death Eater, that doesn't sound nice, doesn't it?_

"_Hermione?" Hermione took a deep breath. She had to make her decision quick. A nice guy who just changed for few years whose parents probably would not accept her yet or a family who had done everything to her for almost her whole life?_

_Hermione took a deep breath. She hoped her decision was right._

"_Yes, Ron. I will marry you"_

_-Two weeks later-_

_Hermione stared at the Daily Prophet. Her engagement with Ron had made the front page. She felt a guilt in her heart since she didn't tell Draco about the proposal. She didn't even visit him to say that she had chosen Ron. She just couldn't face him after all she had done to him._

"_War Heroes Reunited, nice imagine when we're married, we will make the front page once again but with more hype than this. The title maybe will be War Heroes Forever Together, what do you think Hermione?" Ron said, reading the newspaper. Hermione forced a smile._

"_I don't think it's good title, Ron" She said quietly._

"_I think it is" Ron said, smiling at her before walked to help his father choosing for his wedding suit. Hermione closed her eyes but opened her eyes quickly when a flash of Draco's pain expression crossed her mind. _

"_No, I have decided to marry Ron." Hermione thought._

_-Wedding-_

_Hermione laughed as Ron twirled her around on the dance floor. She was a Weasley now, not Granger anymore. She giggled when he caught her in her arms. _

"_I'm thirsty Ron. I need a drink" She said, as she walked away from Ron. She walked to the nearby table and grabbed a drink. Her eyes scanned the wedding guests who were enjoying themselves. She smiled softly when she saw her parents were chatting happily with Harry and Mr. Weasley. Her eyes scanned the beautiful green grass field behind The Burrow. Her eyes caught something or someone for exact._

_Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the field, staring at the wedding tent. Even from afar, Hermione could see the painful look on his face. Familiar sharp pain of guilt stabbed her heart. She watched as Draco turned around and disapparated._

_-Five years later-_

_Hermione kissed her daughter's head before he put her into the crib. She smiled, staring at the small two months old baby with tenderness and love. She kissed her one more time before walked downstairs to prepare breakfast. Her eyes caught Daily Prophet on the table. She ignored it and began making breakfast for her and Ron._

_Hermione sighed in satisfy as she stared at the meal she had made on the table. Now she just need to make two cups of coffee for both of them. She was just put the cups on the table when Ron walked in the dinning room and gave her a kiss._

"_Look, Malfoy adopted a baby boy" Ron said. Hermione nearly chocked on her coffee. Her brown eyes snapped to Ron._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, listen! Famous bachelor Draco Malfoy confirms that he has adopted a baby boy from Wandless Child Orphanages. The baby boy is so cute with his curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Mr. Malfoy looked so happy when he said that the rumor was true. He said that the boy was his dream son." Ron said._

_Hermione took the newspaper from Ron's hand and stared at the smiling picture of Draco Malfoy with his newly adopted baby boy._

"_Alexander Malfoy" She breathed out._

"_Nice name.I'm surprise the Ferret can think of a good name."_

"_Ron, that's not nice. You do know he has changed, right?" Hermione said, annoyed. Ron just shrugged._

"_Well, even he does lots of charity doesn't changed the fact that he was a Death Eater." He said. Hermione bit her lips to prevent shouting at him._

_-Years Later, King Cross Station-_

"_Do you have anything?" Hermione asked, putting on Rose's scraft around her neck. Rose smiled and nodded._

"_Yes, Mum"_

"_Bag? Sweater?"_

"_Yes and yes, Mum" Hermione smiled and hugged her only daughter. Hermione's smile faded when she spotted someone familiar. _

_Draco Malfoy was talking to an eleven year old boy rather far away from where she stood. She could see a patient and loving look he gave to his adopted son. She watched as he handed something to the boy, who was looking so happy and proud, and hugged him like he would never seen the boy again. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her heart. The boy, Alexander, had replaced her position in Draco's heart. He had replaced her position as number one person in his life and Hermione couldn't do anything about it and she shouldn't care, right? She was happily married to Ron. _

"_Mum?" Hermione's eyes snapped to her daughter. Hermione forced a smiled before ushering her daughter to the train. She turned her head to where Draco was and saw him looking at her expressionless. They stared to each other for a moment before Draco waked away, never looked back._

_-Chrismast Holiday-_

"_You know, Mum. There's this boy who always so rude to me and sometime called me names" Rose said, eating her sandwich. Hermione hummed as she was trying to make Hugo ate his vegetables._

"_Who is the boy?" Ron asked, putting down his newspaper._

"_Alex Malfoy" Hermione frozen in shock._

"_What? That ferret's baby boy do that to you?" Ron said, furiously. Roses nodded._

"_Yeah, he liked to give me hate looks and called me Red Head Should Be, Second Know-It-All girl, something like that" Ron slampped the Daily Prophet onto the table._

"_How dare he! Who does he think he is? Rose, next time he called you names, call him Death-Eather's son okay!"_

"_Ron!" Hermione snapped at him._

"_What? That's true. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, so that Alexander-Bloody-Malfoy is Death Eater's son" Ron said furiously._

"_He WAS. He isn't now"_

"_Hermione, once a Death Eater will always be Death Eater. That hideous Dark Mark would stay on his arm until he died and no one cares when it comes" Ron said. He stood up roughly and walked out the dinning room._

"_Don't listen to your father, okay" Hermione said half pleadingly to her daughter. Rose nodded and kept her eyes on the table._

_-Seven years later-_

_Hermione smiled when her newly graduated daughter bounced down the stairs. She gave Rose a kiss and together the walked into the dining room, where the Potters were sitting and talking. The dinner was fine, until a familiar patronus of Dean Thomas appeared on the table._

"_Harry, Death Eaters attack Malfoy Manor" it said. Harry immediately stood up_

"_I have to go" He said, giving Ginny and the kids goodbye before walked out and apparated._

"_Pfft... that's good" Ron said. Hermione looked at him in disbelief._

"_That's not good at all Ron! Malfoy and his son could die!"_

"_And no ones will care. Who will miss them anyway." Ron said._

"_Ron, everyone owe Malfoy a lot. He has done uncountable charities and not to mention giving job for those jobless wizards that increase each year. You shouldn't be like that" Ginny said, scolding her brother. Ron just huffed and returned to his dinner._

_Hermione paced in the living room. Ginny had went home and Ron and the kids had gone to bed. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of Draco, Death Eaters, death, fire, everything. Hermione palmed her face and sat down. She prayed and prayed that Draco and Alexander would be fine._

_-Next Morning-_

"_Look Hermione" Ron said, pointing to the Daily Prophet he was reading. _

_Hermione stood behind him and gasped. On the front page was a picture of Malfoy Manor and almost half of it was burned into fire. She quickly read the article and her heart ached when it said that Draco was in St. Mungos for a bad damage of the attack. His son, Alexander, was fine, he just fine._

_-Few weeks later-_

_Hermione folded the Daily Prophet and sighed. It had been three weeks but the newspaper hadn't mention about Draco's condition. Draco had gone into a coma. He was hit by unidentified curse. Many people said it was an ancient Dark Magic, but there were so many ancient spells to look for._

_She jumped when the green fire appeared from the chimney. She thought it was Ron, until she saw a familiar boy. She walked into the dinning room and just stared at him. Alexander looked around the dinning room before his brown eyes found Hermione at the doorway._

"_Hermione Granger?" He said. Hermione nodded and her heart beat faster when Alexander walked toward her._

"_Please, visit my father" He pleaded. He looked at her hopefully, desperately wanted to hear the word 'yes' from her mouth._

"_Please Miss Hermione. I beg you... Please visit my father. The Healer said that maybe if someone so dear to him visit and talk to him, he will hear and will wake up. Please, visit my father" Alexander begged. He was on his knees and looked up at her with teary eyes._

"_I..I-I.."_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hermione jumped. She turned around and saw a furious Ron behind her. Alexander got onto his feet and stared at the older man expressionless._

"_GO AWAY, YOU DEATH EATER'S SON!" Ron lunged to Alexander and dragged him to the chimney. Alexander let him be and just stared at Hermione, who didn't know what to do._

"_Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked, checking her body for any injury. Hermione nodded and forced a smile._

"_Damn that boy. What was he doing here anyway? He'd better never step his foot in his house anymore" Ron said angrily. Hermione didn't hear a thing. Hermione's mind was full of Alexander's words. Should she visit him? Should she?"_

-A week later-

A announcement of Draco Malfoy's funeral made tears ran down Hermione's face. She ran to her bedroom and changed her clothes as she cried quietly. She regretted everything. She regretted she had led him on. She regretted she never told him her decision. She regretted she never visited him at the hospital. Now she didn't have a chance to say sorry.

Hermione apparated quite far from the Cemetery of Malfoy Family and slowly she made her way to the crowd. She stood quietly behind, trying to make herself invincible from others. Her eyes were bored on the black coffin that was ready to be buried underground. She watched as Alexander knelt in front of his father's cofin and kissed it. She held back a sob when the coffin was lowered into the hole.

Everyone else had gone, except for Blaise, Alex and herself. She didn't care if anyone recognized her. She just wanted to stay longer. She looked up when someone stood in front of her. It was Blaise. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile before walked away. Now, it was only her and Alex.

"He loved you, you know? Until he died" Alex said, his eyes never left the tomb that had his father's name on it.

"I know" Hermione said softly.

"Before he died, he woke up from his coma. He begged me to bring you to the hospital. He wanted to see your face for the last time."

"I-I..."

"He always praised you, talked wonderful about you. Said you were the best thing that ever happened in his life" Alex took a deep breath.

"You made me jealous from the way he talked about you" He smiled sadly. Hermione blinked back the tears.

"You hurt him"

"A-Alex, I'm sorry. I nee-"

"Why are you apologizing to me? I don't really know you, you don't really know me. I only know about you from father's story. The only mistake you did to me was when you didn't say anything or confirmed or came to the hospital when I literary begged and knelt in front of you. I am angry to you but it isn't me you should apologize." Alex said, facing the now crying woman.

"You hurt him. You hurt my father" He said softly. Hermione didn't say anything, she just kept crying. Alex shook his head and walked away.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry" Hermione cried as she lied her head on the tomb.

'I just want you to be happy'

Hermione looked around. That familiar voice...

'... be happy'

'be happy'

The End

AN : Hope you like it... review please, for advice, critics and everything


End file.
